Frequently Asked Questions
Q: Where can I buy a flask of rust remover? A: You can buy flask of rust remover from NPC Tooler located north of NPC Supplier in Thaven (west of depot). Q: How can I get donate items ingame? A: You can get donate items ingame by unrusting rusty deluxe equipments, by killing bosses spawned by raids that cost 1kk to start (also started by a golden raid token), wheel of fortune and expert locked boxes. Q: What can I get from unrusting rusty deluxe equipment? A: You can get all kinds of equipment, most of them are decoration items, but if you are lucky you can get useful equipment or even donate item. Q: How to open locked boxes? A: You can open locked boxes by using lockpicks on them. There are 5 different difficulties of locked boxes; Beginner, Easy, Medium, Hard and Expert. You have to start with unlocking Beginner chests to advance your lockpicking skill. Q: Where do I get lockpicks? A: To craft lockpicks you need to use a iron hammer on either wood or orichalcum pearls. You will need 30 wood and 20 orichalcum pearls to craft 5 lockpicks. Q: What do I need to spin the wheel of fortune? A: To spin the wheel of fortune you need reward box. Reward boxes are obtainable from the box on top of Thaven temple. You will need level 250 to be able to loot a new reward box every day. Reward boxes are also obtainable by lockpicking medium, hard and expert chests. Q: Spawn and quest teleports does not have teleports to return back from the spawns and quests. How do I get back to town? A: To get back to town you need to use portal rune or walk back to the town. Portal runes can be bought from NPC Supplier. Q: How do I earn premium points ingame? A: You can earn premium points ingame by finding treasures, opening locked boxes (lockpick), doing tasks and the checkpoint quest is also a great quest to gather a lot of premium points. Q: How do I obtain mounts and addons? A: You will be rewarded with a mount every 10th level, all the way up to level 400. Type /mount to choose what mount you want from a list of three. You can do this every 10th level. You can buy addons from NPC Addoner, you can reach Addoner by the portal in the temple. Q: How can I access Yalari, Jungold and Gorgoya? A: To access Yalari you need to complete Yalari access quest, there is a tutorial on the forums of how you complete it. Jungold can be reached by NPC Aladdin on the flying carpet in Thaven depot (top floor). Gorgoya is located west from Jungold and can be reached only by using your boat. Q: Where can I build my own boat? A: You need to talk to NPC Shipper located North-West of Thaven depot or close to the ship in Yalari. You need to bring him 200 wood and 750.000 gp and then he will tell you to come back in a while, to have some time to build the boat. Be back in 30 minutes and it will be completed! Q: How do I upgrade my equipment? A: You upgrade your equipment by using iron hammer on your equipment item. You need use your orichalcum pearls to upgrade it. If it's a donate item, you will need to use additionally one spiritual charm per upgrade. You may upgrade weapons and shields up to +9. Boots, legs, armors, helmets and amulets may only be upgraded to +3. Q: How do I get orichalcum pearls and wood? A: You can get orichalcum pearls and wood by mining and woodcutting. You need to be at least level 80 in order to do hatch any material. The tutorial at the first login will teach you the basics of mining and woodcutting. Q: What is a party teleport and how do I recognize one? A: One party teleport is spawned on a random location of the whole map of Skylight. Once a party teleport has been found and entered by one lucky player, that player will be challenged in up to 17 different stages, with different monsters to defeat. All those monsters will grant a lot of experience points. If you die in the party room you will not lose any level or skills, you will be teleported back to where you found the teleport. And you will also retain your blessings. A party teleport is a regular magic forcefield but with fireworks coming from it. Once you are finished with the party room, a new party teleport will appear on a new location of the map. So there will always be one party teleport to find all the time! Q: What is the checkpoint quest? A: The checkpoint quest is a quest with 10 stages, each got 15 levels. It's visitable from the portal in any temple. Every first stage levels completed in the checkpoint quest will reward you with 20 premium points, and every stage completed after that will always add +5 points to each level. Here's a list of premium points rewarded for each stage and level. Stage1: 20 (x15) = 300 Stage2: 25 (x15) = Stage3: 30 (x15) Stage4: 35 ... Stage5: 40 .. Stage6: 45 Stage7: 50 Stage8: 55 Stage9: 60 Stage10: 65 A total of 6375 premium points. You will also be rewarded with a lot of orichalcum pearls and wood for every finished stage.. Q: Where are task NPCs located? A: Task NPCs are located at almost every spawn. You should always try to find tasks for the monster you wish to hunt. It is a really great bonus reward from hunting and it is also good to keep goals for your hunts. They give you great amount of experience, gold, task points and premium points.